There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,156 a known coaxial connector in which a conductive housing is provided with a projecting electrical terminal, a conductive shell and an insulative body are encircled by the housing, a central electrical contact for transmitting an electrical signal is concentrically encircled by the insulative body, and an electrical terminal portion of the contact is encircled by a portion of the insulative body that projects outwardly from the shell.
In the known connector, the housing encircles the portion of the insulative body that projects from the shell. A clearance separates the housing from the electrical contact. In a construction wherein the housing is conductive, the length of the clearance defines a clearance path for an electrical short of a high voltage signal.
Further in the known connector, a voltage creepage path extends along an exterior surface of the dielectric body, from the terminal portion of the contact to the nearest surface of the shell. An electrical short might occur of a high voltage signal along the creepage path, from the electrical contact to the shell.